Fighting Dreamers
by MariPessoa93
Summary: Konoha poderia ser classificada como uma cidade pacata do oeste. Até Madara aparecer com vontade de sangue. Sem opções de combate, Tsunade decide chamar uma gangue de vigilantes, famosa por atacar bandidos. Viva essa história debaixo de um sol escaldante e veja o que faz os corações de Naruto e sua gangue baterem mais forte. Bang bang.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Essa história sim.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Isso está seriamente acontecendo?

 _"Sinto saudades de quando nossa cidade era pacata e minha maior preocupação era um maldito surto de gripe."_

 _Sakura Haruno._

O xerife estava sangrando no meio dos lençóis que Sakura havia mandado Ino trocar mais cedo. Sim, essa frase não faz muito sentido. Bem, a situação não fazia o menor sentido para a garota também.

Seu nome era Sakura Haruno e um dos piores dia de sua vida havia começado à apenas duas horas atrás.

Ela acordou e seguiu sua rotina normalmente. Trocou sua camisola por uma saia de algodão vermelha simples, uma camisa de botão de mangas toda branca e calçou suas botas. Se dirigiu ao espelho da penteadeira do quarto que dividia com sua amiga e penteoou seus cabelos. Sakura se olhou no espelho para ter certeza que estava se satisfeita com sua aparencia e refletiu, pela milionésima vez, em como seus cabelos podiam ter uma cor tão fora do normal. Eram de um tom rosado claro que ela nunca havia visto em mais ninguém. Estranhamente, combinavam com seus olhos verdes marcantes. Rindo para si mesma, ela desceu para acompanhar suas colegas, que já estavam à sua espera, para a rua.

* * *

Honestamente, quem ordena capangas atacarem uma igreja no domingo de manhã? Durante a missa matinal, para piorar! Sakura estava no meio de uma reza à Ave Maria, quando escutou cascos e comoção vindo do lado de fora. Na cidade de Konoha, barulho durante a missa era um caso extraordinário. Desde que seu melhor amigo havia saído da cidade à três anos atrás, a missa do Padre Iruka não era interrompida por nada.

Atordoados, as pessoas se levantaram para tentar identificar a origem do tumulto. Sakura sentiu alguém apertar sua mão com força e virou o rosto, sua amiga Hinata estava de olhos arregalados. Sakura perguntou qual era o problema.

\- São tiros – Hinata disse, fazendo Sakura ficar mais atenta.

Do seu outro lado, ouviu Ino fazer um som de susto. Ela deve ter ouvido Hinata também. Como se para confirmar as suspeitas das garotas, um homem, montado em um cavalo negro como breu, entrou na igrejinha, arrombando a porta no processo. A garota ouviu gritos por todos os lados e viu o mesmo homem atirar para cima três vezes.

\- Silêncio! - Ele gritou e todos obedecerem quase imediatamente.

Olhando para as moças e amigas que estavam dividindo o banco com ela, Sakura começou a tremer levemente, a adrenalina tomando conta de seu corpo. Hinata Hyuuga seguia segurando sua mão direita com força. Ino Yamanaka estava do seu lado esquerdo, tremendo levemente e abraçada à sua chefe e dona do Saloon, Tsunade Senju. Tenten segurava a outra mão de Hinata.

Sakura viu o homem descer de seu cavalo e seguir para o altar, olhando fixamente para o padre.

\- Sua bênção, padre. – Ele disse descaradamente.

O padre olhou o homem a sua frente com incredulidade. Olhar que refletia o de todos ali perfeitamente. Passaram-se alguns segundos e o homem levantou sua pistola para o sacerdote. A ameaça foi clara o suficiente. O padre cedeu a bênção de contra vontade.

O homem pareceu satisfeito e virando-se para os fiéis, ele abriu os braços e começou a falar.

\- Querido povo de Konoha. Que prazer imenso, vê-los todos reunidos em uma manhã sagrada!

Sakura não podia acreditar na cara de pau daquele homem! A moça trocou um olhar urgente com Tsunade. A mulher mais velha moveu os lábios em uma mensagem silenciosa: _Quieta._

Ela não estava entendendo. Se fosse em outra situação parecida, sua mentora definitivamente teria dado ordens diferentes. Tsunade havia cuidado para que todas suas meninas fossem preparadas para momentos assim. Sakura conseguiu contar seis homens dentro da igreja, ela sabia que elas eram capazes de fazer algo. Mas por outro lado, o olhar de Tsunade parecia mandar uma mensagem clara até demais: revidar seria arriscado. Sakura olhou para as outras e viu que elas também não entenderam o motivo de ficarem quietas. De contra gosto, Sakura decidiu esperar antes de se precipitar.

Voltando a atenção para analizar seus arredores, a jovem que os homens armados se espalharam, às sombras. Todos tinham as mãos pousadas em suas armas. Ela sentiu que algo estava muito errado, mas não pôde decidir o que era. O homem vestido de preto voltou a falar.

\- Obviamente, muitos não devem lembrar de mim, então deixem-me refrescar suas memórias. Marada Uchiha, a seu dispor - O homem fez uma reverência zombateira enquanto muitos cochichávamos espantados.

Sakura não lembrava do rosto daquele homem, mas mesmo que morresse e vivesse três vidas diferentes, ela jamais esqueceria seu nome. Uchiha.

 _Sasuke._

Seu coração parecia sussurrar.

Então entendeu um pouco mais os motivos de sua mentora.

\- Sim, eu voltei. E dessa vez, é para ficar. Como alguns mais antigos devem lembrar, essa terra maldita esconde segredos maravilhosos e agora está prestes a se tornar minha maior fonte de renda. Povo de Konoha: vocês têm exatamente dez dias para deixar essa cidade para todo o sempre, ou se juntarem aos meus em busca de glória!

Ele era louco. Era possível ver nos olhos daquele desgraçado que ele estava completamente louco! Como que para enfatizar seus pensamentos, Madara começou um novo tiroteio. Ele atirava para todas as janelas, imagens santas e nos pés das pessoas. Ele queria que todos saissem da igreja.

Segurando-se firmemente uma na outra, Tsunade tentou guiar as garotas para que pudessem sair daquele pandêmonio. Pessoas corriam como se o próprio Satanás estivesse atrás de si. Sakura viu algumas pessoas caindo no meio da confusão e levantando rapidamente para evitarem serem pisoteadas, ou serem atingidas por alguma bala perdida. Assistiu a tudo com horror. Quando chegaram ao lado de fora, Sakura viu que a cidade estava tomada pelos homens de Madara. Tsunade puxou as outras quatro mais novas e se postou à frente.

\- Fiquem todas atrás de mim e não façam nada irresponsável. _É uma_ _ordem!_

Olhando para Tenten, Sakura viu que a morena já se preparava para algo que definitivamente se encaixava na categoria "irresponsável", ela segurava duas adagas nas mãos. Sakura fez um gesto impaciente para que a outra escondesse as armas em suas mangas novamente. O olhar da amiga desafiou o de Sakura por um segundo, mas ela acabou acatando.

\- O que merda está acontecendo nesta cidade?! Quem _diabos_ é o você?! – Uma voz trovejou ao longe.

O que parecia não poder ficar pior, derrepente ficou. O xerife estava saindo da delegacia apressado, acompanhado de seu irmão mais novo, o delegado. Ambos traziam as mãos agarradas às suas armas, ainda no cinto, prontos para sacar.

\- Ah, os irmãos de Suna. Me perguntei quanto tempo demoraria para que aparecessem querendo fazer o seu trabalho – Madara respondeu com deboche, rindo do que ele achava ser tolice dos homens à sua frente. – Um prazer conhecê-los rapazes.

O homem mal terminou seu pequeno discurso e sacou sua pistola de maneira tão rápida quando um piscar de olhos. Xerife Kankuro não teve chance.

Seu irmão, Gaara, também não teve tempo de reagir. Um homem de aparência claramente albina havia se aproximado por trás do rapaz e encostou o cano de um rifle na cabeça do delegado. Vendo sua desvantagem, ele largou as armas no chão e levou suas mãos a cabeça.

Tsunade não olhou para trás ou para os homens que ameaçavam a cidade inteira, ela apenas correu para o xerife e começou a fazer pressão na ferida que vazava sangue como um geiser no peito do homem. Madara riu com desdém da cena.

\- Tsunade. Bela como sempre – ele disse baixo, mas Sakura estava perto o suficiente para ouvir suas palavras. Aumentando sua voz, ele prosseguiu: – Espero que sirva de aviso. Tentem me deter, e sofram o mesmo destino do idiota. Homens, nosso recado está dado. Toneri, apague o ruivo.

Sakura fechou olhos no momento em que viu o albino chamado Toneri desferir um golpe na nuca de Gaara, nocauteando-o.

Tão rápido e barulhentos quanto chegaram, mais de cinquenta homens sumiram das ruas da cidade de Konoha.

* * *

O que leva para o momento em que a vida do xerife estava balançando por apenas um fio e Sakura fazia o possível ao lado de sua mentora e única médica da cidade para salvar a vida de Kankuro de Suna. Gaara ainda estava desacordado na cama ao lado sem reação, porém, o treinamento da jovem médica lhe deram segurança em saber que ele ficaria bem, só precisava de algumas horas para voltar a si.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, as duas mulheres conseguiram estabilizar o pobre homem.

Saindo do quarto, a garota deixou Tsunade e seguiu para limpar suas mãos sangrentas e entorpecidas. Descendo para o bar do Saloon logo que se sentiu satisfeita com seu estado de limpeza. Assim que ela chegou no bar, viu Temari de Suna sentada em uma das mesas, a irmã mais velha de Gaara e Kankuro. Temari era uma das únicas mulheres que havia conquistado o respeito de Sakura, nessa cidade esquecida por Deus, além de suas companheiras de Saloon. Sakura nunca achou que veria a mulher em estado tão lastimável. Seus olhos verdes-azulados estavam visivelmente vermelhos e por um momento, ela pareceu muito mais velha do que seus 25 anos aparentavam. Seus cabelos, que geralmente ficavam presos e divididos em dois, estavam soltos e meio desordenados.

Ino estava sentada na mesma mesa que Temari, parecendo tão preocupada quanto a outra mulher. Entre elas, estava uma garrafa pela metade de aguardente da casa e dois copos servidos. Sakura se aproximou devagar, checando suas mãos para ter certeza de que havia conseguido remover todo o sangue.

\- Temari? – Sakura a chamou com delicadeza vendo a garota lhe olhar com urgência – Gaara ainda está dormindo. Kankuro está fora de perigo.

Desde que havia conhecido Temari, há apenas dois anos, nenhuma das garotas do Saloon haviam visto a estrangeira tão abalada. Sem conseguir disfarçar seu alívio, ela pulou da cadeira e abraçou Sakura com força, sussurrando agradecimentos.

\- Obrigada. Não sei o que faria se os perdesse...

\- Está tudo bem querida. Tsunade e eu vamos cuidar de seus irmãos.

A própria Tsunade seguiu escada abaixo no momento em que Temari saiu do abraço. Com um braço apoiado em seus ombros, estava Gaara.

Sua irmã não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo para ajudar o irmão mais novo se firmar na cadeira mais próxima. Parecendo que ler seus pensamentos, Ino se aproximou do rapaz e depositou uma bebida na sua frente. Uma infusão que usávamos para acordar os ressecados. Receita de Tsunade.

\- O que houve depois que apaguei? – Gaara resmungou, bebendo um pequeno gole do chá em seguida.

\- Tiros e ameaças. Estamos esperando minhas garotas voltarem com mais informações – Tsunade respondeu.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Confie em mim. Hinata e Tenten estão tentando descobrir o que podem sobre o que está acontecendo lá fora.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim. – Gaara trincou os dentes com raiva.

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora, idiota. Vocês dois quase me mataram do coração a apenas algumas horas - Temari respondeu ríspida. Mas Sakura conhecia a mulher bem, seu ódio era todo direcionado à Madara e aos seus homens.

Sakura deixou o trio conversando e se aproximou da sua melhor amiga. Ino era o que ela tinha mais próximo de uma irmã. Ela era alta, de pele brozeada pelo maldito sol do oeste, e com os cabelos longos de um loiro tão claro que beirava o branco. Ela era sem dúvida a mulher mais bonita de Konoha aos olhos de Sakura. E a mais confiável também.

\- Hinata e Tenten estão demorando muito – Sakura disse.

\- Elas estão tomando cuidado, por isso estão demorando. Mas você sabe o quão forte elas são. Está tudo bem – Ino disse, virando uma dose provando que também estava preocupada.

\- Aquele maldito. Porque raios ele voltou agora? Ele não estava morto ou algo assim? – Sakura passou a mão no rosto, frustrada.

\- Devia estar, Saki. Tsunade disse ter certeza de que nunca mais ia ver a cara do maldito. Não depois da tragédia dos Uchiha.

O coração da Haruno apertou ao lembrar do evento e de suas consequências em Konoha. A verdade dura e cruel por trás de tudo, que iria a incomodar para sempre.

\- Temos que estar prontos. Não podemos deixar esse monstro dominar nossa cidade. Temos que avisar as autoridades – Sakura disse, apertando seus punhos até seus dedos ficarem brancos. Se ela tivesse a oportunidade, iria socar a cara do maldito até entortar aquele sorriso maligno, ela jurou para si mesma.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos de aflição e conversas sussurradas. A jovem médica subiu duas vezes para checar Kankuro e notou que sua febre estava subindo. Tratou-o o melhor que pôde e quando desceu, se deparou com Hinata e Tentan sentadas na mesa principal. Todos conversavam em vozes baixas.

Sem perder tempo, Sakura correu para se aproximar e a primeira coisa que notou foi que ambas estavam ofegantes e Hinata tinha perdido algumas penas de águia que ela sempre trançava em seus cabelos escuros.

\- O tal de Toneri tomou conta da delegacia. Conseguimos escutar ele conversando com um homem chamado Danzou. Aparentemente, o prefeito está sendo pago para manter tudo na surdina diante do governador. Não teremos ajuda oficial nenhuma – Tenten disse.

\- Filhos de uma puta! – Gaara esmurrou a mesa com raiva.

\- Tenten e eu quase fomos descobertas, mas conseguimos nos esconder. Tivemos que esperar a poeira baixar para podermos voltar para cá – Hinata suspirou – Toneri está acompanhado de pelo menos vinte homens armados.

O silêncio reinou diante da informação. Sakura olhou para sua mestre e quase pôde ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça.

\- Serei honesta. Os homens dessa cidade são frouxos demais para que possamos contra tantos homens armados. – antes que Gaara pudesse argumentar, Tsunade acrescentou: – Fora você, eu e minhas garotas, só posso pensar em mais dois homens dispostos a nos ajudar e no momento eles estão longe demais, não sei onde. Precisamos de algo a mais.

\- Eles não estão esperando um ataque de mulheres, Tsunade. Temos o elemento surpresa. – Sakura argumentou.

\- Sete pessoas atacando homens bem armados e treinados é suicídio. E sim, eu conheço Madara. Ele treinou aqueles homens para serem implacavéis.

\- E o que faremos? Meus irmãos quase morreram! – Temari disse.

\- Vamos atrás _deles_ , não é? – A exitação de Sakura foi tão grande que fez sua cabeça doer.

\- Sim. Vamos atrás _deles_.

* * *

 **Bem, aqui vai mais uma tentativa de colocar minhas ideias em uma história de verdade. Dessa vez, eu sei que vai. Se alguém tiver lendo isso, curtir a história e quiser deixar uma review, seja mais que bem vindo! Como não tenho betas, se encontrarem algum erro de gramática, podem me avisar.**

 **Obrigada se vc chegou até aqui e até semana que vem :)**

 **Mari.**


End file.
